cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Land Before Time (TV Series)
The Land Before Time is an animated television series, based on the Land Before Time film series created by Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss. It was developed for television by Ford Riley for Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment (Amblin produced the first film), and first premiered on YTV in Canada for a test on January 5, 2007. The show officially premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on March 5, 2007 (although the first episode debuted on the 4th) after the DVD release of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. It premiered on Boomerang in the United Kingdom on April 16, 2007. It first premiered in Japan on Kids Station in May 2007. The series also premiered on Cartoon Network India on April 7, 2008. The series has neither aired on Cartoon Network in the United States nor on YTV in Canada since March 2008. As of January 2017, the show is now airing on Universal Kids. The series was animated with computer-animated backgrounds, which the past sequels from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration onwards also used, with occasional cel-shaded computer animated characters in wide shots. The TV series takes place after the events of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. Premise New journeys, new friends, and lots of fun and laughter are waiting to be discovered! Join Littlefoot, Chomper, Cera, Ruby and all your favorite dinosaur friends as they set off on exciting new adventures to explore the wonders of the Great Valley and secrets of the Mysterious Beyond! Cast *Cody Arens – Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee – Cera *Aria Curzon – Ducky *Jeff Bennett – Petrie *Rob Paulsen – Spike/Thud *Max Burkholder – Chomper *Meghan Strange – Ruby/Tricia *Pete Sepenuk – Red Claw/Screech *Jessica Gee – Tria *Kenneth Mars – Grandpa Longneck *Tress MacNeille – Petrie's Mother/Ducky and Spike's Mother *John Ingle – Daddy Topps *Dorian Harewood – Mr. Thicknose *Miriam Flynn – Grandma Longneck *Nika Futterman – Ali Episodes #"The Cave of Many Voices" #"The Mysterious Tooth Crisis" #"The Star Day Celebration" #"The Canyon of Shiny Stones" #"The Great Log-Running Game" #"The Brave Longneck Scheme" #"The Meadow of Jumping Waters" #"Days of Rising Waters" #"Escape from the Mysterious Beyond" #"The Hidden Canyon" #"The Legend of the Story Speaker" #"The Bright Circle Celebration" #"The Lonely Journey" #"The Missing Fast-Water Adventure" #"The Spooky Nighttime Adventure" #"The Lone Dinosaur Returns" #"Stranger from the Mysterious Above" #"The Forbidden Friendship" #"The Amazing Threehorn Girl" #"The Big Longneck Test" #"The Hermit of Black Rock" #"Return to Hanging Rock" #"March of the Sand Creepers" #"Search for the Sky Color Stones" #"Through the Eyes of a Spiketail" #"The Great Egg Adventure" Production In 2005, Universal Studios announced its plan to launch a Land Before Time series, beginning with 26 episodes, featuring most of the characters from the movies, as well as introducing a few new ones. The animation would combine two dimensional and three dimensional backgrounds. This television series marked the first project from Universal Studios Home Entertainment's new family entertainment label. Craig Cornblau, president of USHE, mentioned that the new series was to fulfill a "huge consumer demand for high-quality, family-friendly content both on television and the home entertainment arena." Universal Studios stated that the series, set to air in the first half of the year 2007, would debut on Cartoon Network. Glen Ross, who was hired in March 2005 to launch Universal Studios Home Entertainment Family Prods., said that the choice to have the series air first on Cartoon Network had been made on two basis: One, the network was well-noted for its good quality programming, and two, most of the movies in the film series had played on the network many times, so it was believed a good place to start. References Category:2000s shows Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Acquired Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:2008 television series endings Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Universal Animation Studios Series Category:Short-lived shows Category:Ended series